1) Vitamin A receptors appear to be important in normal retina, pigment epithelium and cornea 2) A tissue culture system for studying outer segment phagocytosis has been established 3) The importance of the pentose shunt in early corneal development has been established. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bergsman, D., Wiggert, B., Funahashi, M., Kuwabara, T., and Chader, G.: Vitamin A receptors in normal and dystrophic human retina. Nature 265: 66-67, 1977. Helmsen, R., Wiggert, B., and Chader, G.: A possible receptor for retinol in corneal epithelium. Exp. Eye Res. 24: 213-214, 1977.